Blackthorne and Gallagher Converge
by Silvrr
Summary: Cammie and her friends are in their junior year at Gallagher. They're attacked and have to go on a mission to California with Blackthorne to find out who and why. Will they succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie POV:

_I'm going to kiss you now._

I sighed. I'll never see Zach again. Just thinking about Zach made my body tingle all over. I missed him a lot. If he missed me at all then why didn't he call or anything? Boys can be so confusing.

My name is Cammie. I attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women. Lots of people think we're just bored heiresses with nowhere to go. Wrong! My school is actually for a bunch of spies, or geniuses. Either way we're really smart. You have no idea just how exceptional our school is.

Last year in my sophomore year, our school found out that there was a boys' school for spies. Blackthorne Institute for Boys. We had an exchange program and 15 boys from Blackthorne came and lived at Gallagher for one full semester. There I met a mysterious boy, Zachary Goode.

Zach

I shook my head. He's just a boy. Yeah, a _spy_ boy. I heard someone calling my name,

"Cammie! Cammie!" shouted Macey

I was in our room sitting on the ledge by the window. Macey McHenry is the senator's daughter. When I first met her I thought she fitted the part on snooty rich bored heiress. Turned out she was just like the rest of us. She wanted to be normal and not have her parents breathing down her neck.

Macey barged into the room. She looked really gorgeous. Her luscious skin was tanned to perfection and her hair was piled on top of her head in a twist. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a gold top with bronze sandals. Macey literally looked like a supermodel.

"Hey! There you are." Macey said, smiling.

"Hey Macey," I said, smiling back

"What no hug?" she fake pouted

I jumped up and walked over to her. I squeezed her tight.

"Okay, enough of this mushy greeting. Let's go get my stuff."

We ran downstairs. There were three suitcases by the front doors. _Three!_ Who has three suitcases? Macey. I only brought one with all of my clothes in it. I sighed. Macey carried one small suitcase and left the two big ones for me to carry up the stairs. When we got back upstairs to our room, I heard noises inside.

Macey kicked the door open. We found Liz and Bex lounging on their beds.

"Hey," said Bex

"Bex! Liz!" I shouted. I set Macey's suitcases down and hugged them.

Macey just smiled. We all looked over at her from our group hug. Liz and Bex let go and gestured Macey over. We hugged again.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"What do you mean? We go to school here!" said Liz

"No, I mean you guys are early." I said

"No we aren't!" said Bex, who was actually early this time in her whole life.

I glanced over at the clock on the dresser we shared. It read 5:00 pm. Guess they weren't early. The welcome back dinner started in two hours.

I heard all the other girls returning back. Guess the limousines came early this year. Wonder why….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At 6:45 pm, all four of us, Liz, Macey, Bex, and I changed into our uniforms. Over the summer Bex went on a mission with her parents in Africa, Liz was spending family time with her parents in Alabama, and Macey went on a cruise in Europe.

I on the other hand had to stay in Nebraska and scale fish. Oh, and listen to my cousin, Jenny, ramble on about how I needed to learn to do things myself and not rely on people all the time. Naïve is how you would describe Jenny. She has no idea that at my school you do things yourself.

We went downstairs and entered the Grand Hall where all our meals were held. My mother, the headmistress, was standing behind the podium. She cleared her throat. Everything became quiet. We turned our attention to her.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked.

Just then, every girl at every table (even the newbies) stood and said in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?" my mother asked.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives," we finished, sitting back down.

My mother remained standing.

"Welcome back to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women…"

I tuned her out. She practically says the same thing every single year.

"…Have a wonderful school year girls! Thank you!"

I went back to eating. When my friends and I were finished we headed up back to our rooms. I jumped onto my bed. Macey was flipping through a Lucky magazine. Liz was trying to break Blackthorne's firewalls, again. Bex was on her bed staring at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, Cam?" she asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, the Blackthorne boys are gone. Do you miss Zach?"

"I guess, what about you. Do you miss Grant?"

"Everyday!"

"I wonder when we'll see them again?"

"I don't know,"

Little did we know, we would be seeing them very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up with a jolt. It was really dark in our room. I looked at the clock. It said 4:00 am. I ducked under my covers and rolled over, hoping for more sleep. That's when I heard a sound, a loud crash. Liz woke up instantly, she's a light sleeper.

"Cammie?"

"Liz, wake up Macey."

I went over to Bex and nudged her awake. Macey was sitting up in bed with Liz next to her. There was another loud crash. Then there was a knock on our door. I heard,

"Cammie? Bex? Liz? Macey?"

I sighed in relief. It was only Eva and Mick. I opened the door. All the junior girls were outside our door. I let them in. They piled on to our beds.

"Did you guys hear a really loud crash?" asked Anna

"Yeah,"

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure,"

"Do you guys think it's a Cove Ops test?"

"I don't think so,"

"Let's go investigate."

Everyone went back to their rooms. We changed into our black suits. When everyone was changed, we were all in our room again.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, Bex, Macey, and I will go downstairs along with Charlie Team. Liz, I want you to pull up a map of the school and see where they invaders are. Anna, help her with that. Beta team go to the 7th and 8th grade dorms and get them ready. Everyone else, move out!"

Bex, Macey, and I scaled the Grand Hall for anything. Nothing! But, I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I ducked down, right when someone's arm came my way. I gripped it and swung that person backwards. I slapped a napotine patch to their forehead. I saw Macey battling two guys armed. Bex was knocking down one of the bad guys. I went over to Macey to help her.

Once when they were all tied up, we started to the other rooms. Through our comm. units, we heard the other girls fighting. That's when a bag was thrown over my head. My world turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zach POV

Another boring day at Blackthorne. It's no fun without Cammie. She was fun to tease and she was really hot. I miss her, a lot. Not that I was ever going to admit that. It was breakfast time at Blackthorne. Grant was sitting next to me,

"When will we see the Gallagher girls again? I really want to see Bex,"

I rolled my eyes. Grant was always saying that. Jonas saw me rolling my eyes and laughed.

"What?" asked Grant

"Nothing," I replied.

"Whatever," said Grant, not interested anymore

Dr. Steve walked up to the podium. He cleared his throat for the morning announcement. I didn't bother to listen. My mind wandered off. I was thinking about Cammie and her school. Wondering what they were doing now.

Cammie POV

I felt someone squeezing my throat, trying to close my airways. I kicked and punched. I didn't connect to anything, only air. After a few seconds I finally hit something hard. I felt the hands around my throat loosen. That was all I needed. I flipped that person over. I pulled off the bag from my head. I slapped a napotine patch to the guy lying next to me.

I was in Dr. Fibs room. I heard a loud bang come from the room next door, Mr. Smith's room. I ran in there. I found Bex face to face with four black guys. I jumped on one of them. Bex punched another.

"Cammie! Behind you."

I saw a guy charging at me. I threw a book at him. Hm, looks like COW does come in handy sometimes. I then heard a scream next to me. I saw the guy throw Bex into the wall, half way across the room. That must hurt. Anger was boiling inside of me. Rage was coming out. The guy was slowly coming towards me. I didn't give him a chance to strike me. I round house kicked his ass to the other side of the universe. I tied all of the guys up. Taped their mouths shut!

I ran over to Bex. I grabbed her hand. Her eyes flickered open and close.

"Bex? Bex!"

"Cammie?" she seemed dazed

"Yeah. Come on,"

She got up. Wincing she gripped her side. Ow, she must have some broken ribs. We ran down the halls. We met up with Liz and Anna. They said they were down the hall, tracking the bad guys. They were in Madame Dabney's room, trying to escape. Macey was there, stopping them.

We ran over and helped her. But these people weren't amateurs. They knew what was going on. One of them pulled out a gun and started to shoot at us. We dodged evenly. They put up a good fight, but not good enough. By the time they were knocked out, I had a swollen lip, probably some fractured ribs, a twisted ankle, and a throbbing arm. Bex, Liz, and Macey weren't in good condition either. Anna was running to get help. We half ran half limped to my mom's office. She was tied up and had a black eye. We untied her. She gave us strict directions to hop into a helicopter and call Blackthorne and the CIA.

She grabbed a bag from under her desk.

"I knew this would happen some day, so girls go to Blackthorne and contact the CIA right away. Take this bag with you. It has weapons and everything you need in case anything happens. Anna I want you to go help the 7th graders evacuate."

She ran out of the room. "Cammie, if anything happens, remember I always love you." I hugged my mom hard. Tears were running down my face. I didn't want to lose my mom. "I love you Cammie. Now go!"

"I love you too, Mom."

We ran to the helicopter, waiting outside of our school. Some of the bad guys were coming our way. We fought them off, barely. Once we were inside the helicopter, we realized there was no pilot. Looks like we'll be flying ourselves.

"Hey, guys," said Liz, "Do any of you know where Blackthorne is?"

That's when it dawned on us, none of us knew where Blackthorne was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Let's look in the bag."

We unzipped the duffel and found directions to Blackthorne and weapons of all kinds. They were stationed in West Virginia! They weren't that far. Liz contacted the CIA. I flew the plane with Bex's help. Macey was reading off the directions. Too bad we didn't have a navigation system.

As we got closer I saw the school. Oddly, it looked a lot like Gallagher. We landed on school grounds. Liz was tapping away on her computer.

"Guys! They have top security but no one is paying attention to us right now, but we have to move fast." Said Liz, she looked really pale.

"Let's move then."

We got out of the helicopter and ran towards the entrance to the school. Liz flipped open a pad, hidden by a bush and typed in a code. I don't even want to know how she knew that. The big doors slid open. We went inside. It was pretty bland. Liz led us down the hall with her computer.

She stopped in front of these two double doors.

"The boys are in there. So are all the teachers according to my calculations."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Liz looked really pale now. Macey was in shock. Bex was gripping her side. I heard a soft plop. There was a red pile by Bex. Blood was slowly leaking from her wound.

"Let's go!"

We burst through the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zach POV

Grant and Jonas interrupted my daydreaming. They were both staring at these four girls. They looked really familiar. Like Liz, Cammie, Macey, and Bex. Then I realized they were Liz, Cammie, Macey, and Liz.

Everyone's head turned. Liz staggered forward. She was followed by Cammie, Macey, and Bex. They didn't look too good.

"What is it?" asked Dr. Steve, urgently

"Our school is under attack," whispered Liz.

Color was draining from her face. She took another step and fell to the floor. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I heard everyone gasp.

"Liz!!!" shouted Macey, she leaned over her still body,

"No pulse!" she yelled. A teacher ran over and checked her.

"Is it true?" asked Dr. Steve, "Is Gallagher actually under attack?"

No one answered. Cammie nodded though she didn't move much. Her face was really pale too. She swallowed and fell. Her knees buckled from under her. Her eyes stayed the same. She just fell. Almost everyone was in shock by this. Macey was in between Liz and Cammie. She was definitely in shock.

Bex was leaning against the wall, holding her side. Blood was dripping on the ground beside her. She slowly slid down the wall. She was convulsing. Blood was seeping from her mouth. She, too, went unconscious. We were in the Dining hall at Blackthorne with four girls, almost dead.

Cammie POV

We burst through the doors. Everyone's heads turned to us. Liz unsteadily walked forward. We followed her. Macey was walking next to me. We slowed down when we realized Bex wasn't with us. I turned my head slightly. I saw her leaning on the wall.

Dr. Steve rose from his seat,

"What is it?"

"Gallagher is under attack," said Liz, so softly.

She took one step before her body gave way. I saw her pale body tumble to the floor. No!!!!! I wanted to scream, but my mouth wasn't working. Luckily Macey's was.

"Liz!!!" shouted Macey. She raced over to her, leaning over her.

"No pulse!" she yelled, holding her wrist. A teacher ran over and check Liz again.

"Is it true?" asked Dr. Steve again, "Is Gallagher actually under attack?"

No one said a word. More likely they couldn't. I only nodded my head. I felt my body slowly giving way too. I gulped and tasted blood in my mouth. My knees buckled and I fell. Even though I was down, I could hear sounds. Macey was lying next to me. She held my hand. I faintly heard Bex.

Bex was sliding down the wall. Probably still holding her side. I heard her body convulsing. I pictured Bex with blood dripping out of her mouth. Please! Someone take care of my sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zach POV

After a few seconds of silence, Dr. Steve called down the doctors at our school. They rushed into the Dining hall. I watched them wisk Liz away and stick a needle into Cammie. They loaded Bex on to a stretcher. They probably took her to the surgical wing. Macey refused any help. She trailed after Cammie.

Dr. Steve stepped up to the podium.

"Classes are cancelled for today, or until things get under control. Oh, and could someone clean up the blood from the floor, please?"

We trudged down the hall to our room when we heard Dr. Steve call us.

"Zachary? Grant? Jonas? Come here"

He led us to his office.

"Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chairs.

We sat down and waited.

"I believe you know the girls well?" he asked

"Sure?" uttered Jonas

"Well, since you have a large room, you won't mind sharing with the girls until they go back to Gallagher?"

"No, we don't mind at all."

"Excellent!"

We left his office. We walked silently to our room. Once we got there, we stopped.

"Should we just go in?"

"I guess."

I turned the doorknob. When we entered our room there was four more beds. In it were 4 sleeping girls. I saw Cammie sleeping peacefully with her arm on top of the covers. Jonas was looking at Liz. Macey was just sleeping. Bex on the other hand was hooked on to a lot of things. I wasn't really sure what they were.

We sat down on top of our beds. What are we going to do now? Macey stirred. We looked over to her. She sat up with a jolt.

She studied her surroundings. Her eyes finally stopped on us.

"What are you people doing here?"

"What do you mean? You guys are in our room," replied Grant

"Oh," she said

She jumped out of bed and looked down. She was only wearing her camisole and underwear. She didn't seem to care. She looked down and saw her bruises on her body. She shrugged her shoulders. Her uniform was lying on her bed. She quickly changed. Not that I was looking.

"So, what are we going to do now?" she asked

"I don't know. I guess we wait."

"Well, I'm going to find some food."

She marched out of the room. This was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cammie POV

I woke up with a start. There was a piercing light in front of me. I rolled over to my side. Pain shot through my arm I was lying on. Shit! I moaned quietly. I blinked a couple of times. The light went away. I was lying on a bed. I tried to sit up, but pain was shooting everywhere in my body. I sat up in bed and observed my surroundings.

I looked for the clock. It read 7:00 am. I saw my uniform lying next to my bed. I quietly hopped out of bed. I went into the bathroom and took a nice steaming hot shower. Once I got out I looked in the mirror! I almost screamed. There were bruises covering every single inch of my body. I changed into my uniform with some difficulty. I went back into the room. I realized that there were seven beds in the room. Liz, Macey, and Bex. Who else? Then I saw Zach, Grant, and Jonas sleeping on their beds.

Oh! This must be their room. I silently went over to Zach. His expression was calm and peaceful. He looked like an angel. I had an urge to run my hands across his well- defined muscles. I stopped myself. He's just a heart breaker, I reminded myself. I heard Liz wake. She yawned loudly. I went over to her.

"Hey Liz,"

"Cammie! Where are we?"

"At Blackthorne in Zach, Grant, and Jonas's room."

"What?"

"Yeah. Here you go."

I handed her, her uniform. She went into the bathroom. After 20 minutes she came back out.

"Ugh! I have horrible bruises everywhere." She exclaimed. She pointed to her arms. I laughed at her. I showed her my legs. She giggled. She went over to Jonas's bed and sat down. She caressed his brown locks.

I looked over at Bex. My heart nearly stopped. Bex was hooked up to several machines. I beckoned Liz over.

"Look!" I pointed to Bex's bed.

"Oh my God!" said Liz, gasping

By then, Macey had just about woken up. She came over and hugged us really hard. We hugged her back. After another 30 minutes Macey came out of the shower. It was 8:32 am. We all piled on to Bex's bed, hoping she'll wake.

It was 9:00 am when the boys stirred. One by one they woke up. They were really surprised to see us awake and walking. Zach barely looked at me. Jonas was all over Liz. Grant was checking on Bex every minute. I was at Bex's side every minute or Macey's.

At 9:45, we headed down to the smell of bacon and eggs. Mmm, delicious! It reminded me, I didn't have any food since one day ago. When we entered the dining hall, everyone was still staring at us. They kept staring at our legs and arms. I felt so self-conscious. I looked around the room, we were still the only girls her, for now. I grabbed some eggs and bacon. They tasted really good, since I didn't have food for the past two days.

It was a bit awkward when we sat down. There was only the clink of china and chewing.

"So," said Jonas, finally breaking the silence

"So," I said

"How are you guys feeling?" he asked

"What do you think? We have bruises all over our body!" said Liz

"Oh," replied Jonas, looking away

This wasn't going so well, "What happened exactly?" I asked

"Huh? Oh, the day you guys came?"

"Yeah,"

"Let's say we all thought you guys were drugged," said Grant, smiling a bit.

"Well, everyone was a bit freaked out when you guys burst through the doors, especially when you guys went unconscious," said Jonas, looking directly at Liz.

She blushed. This is so cute! Jonas likes Liz a lot. I noticed Zach hasn't even said anything at all. Something must be wrong if he hasn't said a thing. He usually smirks or smiled his, I-know-something-you-don't-know. His expression hasn't changed, emotionless.

At that moment, I saw a flicker of color to my left. I turned my head slightly. It was Bex! She saw me and held a finger up to her lips. She smiled. I grinned back.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Grant

"Oh, nothing." I replied back.

Bex came up and covered Grant's eyes.

"What in the wor--" said Grant

"Hey," said Bex

"Bex!" shouted Grant

He pulled her into a gentle hug. She sat down and took a strip of bacon off of my plate.

"So, what have you birds been doing without me?"

"Nothing much," I replied, glad she was okay

"What are we going to do exactly?" asked Liz

"We're about to find out," said Zach, nodding towards Dr. Steve

Dr. Steve walked up to the podium. He leaned into the microphone and said,

"May I have your attention please, students. I have some news to tell you. Gallagher

Academy is okay but there will be another exchange. Juniors up to seniors will be going on a mission this year. Please pack your belongings and report here in 2 hours. Thank you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zach POV

I awoke to the sound of rejoicing and loud squeals. I sat up in bed and found Cammie, Liz, and Macey hugging. Grant and Jonas already awoke. Cammie turned around to look at me. I looked away. I can't look at her. When I did all I could see was her dead body. I didn't want to lose her. I shook my head to clear those thoughts.

I took quick shower and headed down to breakfast with everyone else. Cammie had a questioning look on her face. I smiled to myself. She must be wondering what's going on?

When we sat down to eat, it was really quiet. No one spoke so it was very awkward. I really wanted to tell Cammie, I've missed her since forever but it didn't seem like she felt the same way. She looked at me but looked away really quickly like she didn't care at all. I lost my chance with the most beautiful girl in the world!

Jonas was the first to speak,

"So," said Jonas, finally breaking the silence

"So," said Cammie

"How are you guys feeling?" he asked

"What do you think? We have bruises all over our body!" said Liz

"Oh," replied Jonas, looking away

"What happened exactly?" asked Cammie, curious

"Huh? Oh, the day you guys came?"

"Yeah,"

"Let's say we all thought you guys were drugged," said Grant, smiling

"Well, everyone was a bit freaked out when you guys burst through the doors, especially when you guys went unconscious," said Jonas.

Jonas seemed to be looking at Liz when he said that. I noticed Cammie turned her head, trying not to give anything away. I looked in the same direction she was looking at. Bex. Grant was going to be so happy. I could already see his puppy-dog face lighten up. Bex walked over quietly and put her hands over Grant's eyes. I could see if he was contemplating on flipping this person over or not. Good thing he didn't.

"What in the wor--" said Grant

"Hey," said Bex

"Bex!" shouted Grant

He pulled her into a gentle hug. She sat down and took a strip of bacon off of Cammie's plate.

"So, what have you birds been doing without me?" asked Bex

"Nothing much," Cammie replied, glad she was okay

"What are we going to do exactly?" asked Liz

"We're about to find out," I said, nodding towards Dr. Steve

Dr. Steve was standing behind the microphone and said,

"May I have your attention please, students. I have some news to tell you. Gallagher

Academy is okay but there will be another exchange. Juniors up to seniors will be going on a mission this year. Please pack your belongings and report here in 2 hours. Thank you!"

We finished our breakfast and headed back up to the room. The four beds were gone and only three remained. I dug out my duffel bag from under my bed. I went to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. I threw them in there. I walked to the bathroom and took out all my gear. I stuffed that in. I was done. Jonas and Grant were supposed to be done to but they kept talking to the girls. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I sat down on my bed and took out my I-pod touch. That's when I met Cammie's eyes. She looked intensely into my eyes and walked over to my bed.

Cammie POV

After Dr. Steve's announcement the dining hall became wild. Everyone was asking the same questions, what's the mission? Where is it? What are we looking for? We hurried upstairs and the boys started to pack. I could tell Macey was a bit disappointed that she couldn't pack for any of us.

When we entered the room, the four additional beds were gone. Only three were left. Jonas and Grant both dragged Liz and Bex to their side. They needed help packing. Macey was sitting on the couch in the room, listening to her I-pod.

I looked over at Zach. He was throwing things into his bag. He then disappeared into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later carrying a bunch of gear and threw that into the bag too. He flopped on to his bed and took out his touch. His eyes looked up. They connected with mine. I couldn't look away. I was caught. I walked over to him.


End file.
